A pervert lion
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [Headcanon] Ese cabrón. Fue el pensamiento de Gray cuando notó, la mirada oscura del de cabellos naranjas sobre una parte del cuerpo de la maga de agua .:Gruvia:.


klsjfkjsfkls no sé xD estoy inspirada o algo (mucho tiempo libre) y pues, subo todo lo que escribo últimamente (no todo, algunos son un ascote total). Bueno, pues para empezar, este headcanon se me vino a la cabeza desde que vi el post de **honeyteacake** en tumblr :3 (porque si, claramente se ve que lo que Loke está mirando, no es a Lucy, ¡Claro que no!) así que, espero y les guste ;D

A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** [Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Loxar] & Loke (Leo)

**Genero: **Humor/Romance (Leve)

**Palabras:** 843

.

.

.

**A** pervert lion

Y ahora, ahí estaba Juvia mirándolo con esos ojos tan bonitos que tanto lo hostigaban. No era algo tan malo por supuesto, solo que ahora, mirando como ella le hace aquel adorable puchero, se le hacía muy difícil el querer ignorarla.

¡Pero vamos!, ¡Solo le hizo una corona a Wendy!, ¿no estaba ella muy grande para una también? (no quiso pensar que eran celos, aunque fuera la opción más obvia). Y ahora ahí estaba, mirando como Juvia no dejaba de hacerle pucheros incluso cuando estaban a punto de tomarles una fotografía.

Demonios, no quería que los retrataran así, lo harían verse como el malo de alguna historia o pedófilo (aunque él había hecho la corona por mero gusto propio), y que Juvia estuviese un poco inclinada señalando con el dedo su cabeza, no ayudaba tampoco, ya que ella no sabía que haciendo esa clase de cosas y poniendo, ese gesto en su rostro, llamaba aún más la atención de los hombres mirones que seguramente comprarían la revista por la cual, todos estaban posando.

Pero ese, no era el principal problema de todo. Gray, un minuto adelante se daría cuenta que un mirón, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

—Gray-sama, Juvia quiere una corona también.

El mago suspira, queriendo ceder ante su pedido. No tenía nada de malo consentirla un poco ¿no?, eran nakamas al fin de cuentas, además, Juvia ya le había regalado una bufanda, ¿Por qué entonces él, no le obsequiaba algo hecho por su propia mano (magia en este caso)?

—Está bien, voy a…

Pero antes de terminar la frase, una mancha color anaranjada detrás de la maga de agua, lo distrajo por un mísero segundo.

Era Loke, su _buen amigo_ Loke.

A decir verdad desde hacía tiempo que no lo veía, incluso se le hacía raro verlo ahora, porque cuando Lucy llegó junto a Erza y Natsu, el espíritu de Leo no estaba presente, ¿acaso había salido solo para salir en la fotografía?

No, esa fue su respuesta cuando, vio al momento de querer saludarlo, que la mirada de su amigo estaba bien puesta sobre una persona que él, conocía muy bien y siempre celaba sin darse cuenta.

Ya decía él que ese adorable puchero que Juvia estaba realizando traería consecuencias, ¡pero no se imaginaba de esta magnitud!

_Ese cabrón._ Fue el pensamiento de Gray cuando notó, la mirada oscura del de cabellos naranjas sobre una parte de la maga

_¿Qué hace mirándole la marca de gremio a Juvia?_ Se preguntó mentalmente queriendo ver a su amigo inocente sin ninguna perversidad de por medio. Pero, al notar como su mirada subía, no pudo evitar apretar un poco la corona de Wendy hasta escuchar un pequeño _crash._

— ¿Gray-san?

Y más al ver, hasta qué punto se detenía. Y para cómo iban las cosas, Gray ya sabía hacia donde su amigo, su _buen amigo_ Loke, estaba mirando. Por lo que no se sorprendió (ni evitó enojarse), cuando este mismo le lanzó señas para que lo mirara, lo cual el mago de hielo hizo, para ver que otra idiotez se atrevía a hacer.

Por lo que cuando vio, que Loke comenzaba a hacer movimientos que él conocía muy bien con las manos, no pudo evitar encabronarse. Ya que había usado el lenguaje de los hombres, y con ese lenguaje de señas, le había comentado la buena y proporcionada delantera de la maga de agua.

Claro, no era como si no lo supiera, pero que alguien más lo dijera y más, en su cara, _era inaceptable._

— ¿¡G-Gray-san!?

Gritó la pequeña Wendy cuando sintió su corona partirse en pedazos y ver, como Gray caminaba hasta donde Loke y hacía el comando… para congelar la cabeza de este.

El pobre espíritu de Leo no lo vio venir, el solo había hecho un simple e inocente (según él) comentario sobre la futura esposa de su amigo Gray. Quien ahora, pensaba en la mejor manera de no dejar a Juvia ni un solo minuto sola con Loke alrededor.

—Quizás si le pido una misión…

— ¡Gray-sama! —Chilló la chica corriendo a su lado, con fuerte lagrimones cayéndole de los ojos— ¡Incluso Loke-san tiene una corona y Juvia no!

— ¡Sigues con eso, además no es una corona! —Gritó, aumentando más el llanto de la maga— ¡N-No llores! —Exclamó nervioso y sonrojado, no le gustaba verla llorar— ¡Te haré una, bien!

La chica hipó un poco, pero luego le sonrió sonrojada y feliz.

— ¡Si, Juvia será como una princesa y Gray-sama será su príncipe!

Fantaseaba la maga mientras que Gray se sentaba sobre la cabeza congelada de Loke para comenzar a hacer aquel accesorio para su nakama (claro, ni él se creía que solo era eso). Ignorando por completo, como la pequeña Wendy lloraba por su pequeña pérdida.

—M-Mi…—balbuceó una pequeña maga sentada junto a Lucy y Romeo—M-Mi corona…

Pero lo que Gray ahora solo prestaba atención, era que Loke, aunque estuviese congelado, no volviese a ver aquello de su chica de agua.

Joder, ¿acaso no sabía que nadie podía tocar o ver, aquello que era solamente suyo?

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

dnvkjdsnvkjd I regret noooooooooothing! xD Ójala y sea del agrado de todos aquí que ya se hartaron de ver que subo y subo cosas, y no actualizo nada de nada (aprovechando mi tiempo libre porque luego estoy muy ocupada, y ya no puedo escribir ni jota)

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
